Post it
by Milita Cullen
Summary: Edward va todos los días a la biblioteca para encontrarse con una muchacha de ojos marrones que le quitan el sueño. Un día decide hablarle, pero dadas las circunstancias, un papelillo de post-it es la única forma de comunicarse en el silencio. ¿Podrá lograr decirle lo hermosa que él cree que ella es? Fluff/AH.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de SM.

* * *

_Advertencia: Sobrecarga de fluff. _

_La verdad es que esto lo escribí hace mucho y lo tenía guardado. Hoy lo encontré y, bueno, entre publicarlo y no publicarlo, mejor no dejar que junte polvo (?). Así que cualquier error, por favor ignorarlo. xD_

_Esto nació de un video que vi hace un tiempo y que me encantó. No es exactamente la misma trama, pero la idea es similar. Si después de leer esto te acuerdas si lo viste, me encantaría saber como se llama. Lo olvidé y me gustaría verlo otra vez. :)_

* * *

**Post-It**

.

.

.

Ahí estaba otra vez, tal como Edward lo esperaba. Sentada en la última mesa a la derecha, justo al lado de la sección de ciencia-ficción.

Era tan hermosa.

Al igual que todos los días, la encontraba rodeada de libros y más libros. Edward no sabía si era por la época de exámenes o porque ella en serio le gustaba leer. Quizás eran las dos cosas, pensó. Y quizás era una rutina para ella ir a la biblioteca y no un recurso desesperado como él había recurrido a fin de año para aprobar todos sus exámenes.

Y lamentaba no saberlo, porque si él hubiese sabido antes podría haberla conocido sin el estrés entre ambos.

La primera vez que la vio pensó en acercársele. ¿Pero qué le diría? ¿Se molestaría por la intromisión? ¿Estaría demasiado ocupada?

Luego se le ocurrió que quizás ella tenía novio. Una linda muchacha como ella debía tener a alguien más, ¿no? Pero tal como vio el resto de la semana, tan sola como llegaba, así de sola se iba.

Después de mucho meditarlo, dijo que lo mejor era esperar que el periodo de exámenes finales acabara. Él tendría mejor cara y ella estaría de mejor humor.

Lamentablemente cuando eso ocurrió, él dejó de verla.

Estúpido y mil veces estúpido. No tenía idea cómo se llamaba ni donde vivía. El único dato que tenía era que ella iba a la biblioteca. ¡Y ahora se habían acabado los exámenes! No tenía otra excusa para ir.

Así que a vuelta de vacaciones le sorprendió de buena manera encontrarla otra vez ahí. En la misma mesa. En la misma posición. Solo que esta vez sólo leía un pequeño libro de bolsillo y su boca tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Y otra vez pensó; era tan hermosa.

Su cabello largo y marrón estaba atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro y sus ojos del mismo color recorrían aquellas páginas desgastadas con curioso interés.

Esta vez no cometería el mismo error.

Se acercó a ella y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

La muchacha ni se inmutó.

Edward volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez intentó con palabras.

—¿Qué lees?

Esta vez, ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Edward se sintió incómodo y un tanto idiota. Ella levantó un poco una comisura de sus labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Luego, volvió sus ojos a la lectura.

Bueno, eso apesta. Suponía que no era la mejor frase de ligue, pero al menos esperaba algo a cambio más que una mirada.

Se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello con evidente nerviosismo sopesando sus otras opciones.

Al final decidió que era demasiada vergüenza por un día. Ya había visto que ella tenía una rutina en ir a la biblioteca y quizás con un poco más de tiempo podría pensar en otra forma para abordarla.

Al día siguiente él llegó primero. Dejó su mochila a un lado y abrió su libro de biología. Se pudo concentrar por enteros diez minutos hasta que ella llegó. Pudo ver que ella lo miró de soslayo, pero no hizo nada más que sentarse en el mismo lugar y sacar un libro.

Edward sonrió hacia sus adentros y se mordió su labio inferior para no reír. De seguro la señora Platt, la bibliotecaria, no le gustaría que alguien alterara su impoluto silencio.

Como estaba tan cerca de ella —y ese había sido su plan desde el comienzo— se inclinó en su silla y le tocó el hombro con uno de sus dedos. Ella se volteó y cuando vio que sus caras quedaron tan cerca, Edward vio que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa.

—¿Me prestarías un lápiz? —susurró, inocente— Olvidé el mío en casa.

Ella vio sus ojos, sus mejillas y finalmente su boca. Cuando devolvió su mirada a sus ojos, asintió lentamente y estiró su mano hacia su estuche.

Y después se giró y volvió a leer.

Vaya, esto era difícil. Pero a pesar de todo, Edward creía que era un avance. Al menos esta vez vio que no le era indiferente al juzgar con el temblor de sus dedos cuando le entregó el lápiz de tinta.

Supuso que tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Al día siguiente se esforzó el doble para llegar primero. Corrió desde su última clase, que quedaba al otro lado del campus, y llegó jadeante con sus libros y libretas.

Antes de sentarse en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, fue a la mesa de la muchacha y le dejó su lápiz junto a un _post-it_ azul.

Cuando ella llegó, él no había leído una sola palabra de su libro.

La muchacha abrió los ojos al ver algo distinto en su mesa habitual.

_«Muchas gracias por el lápiz. ¿Te puedo agradecer con una cena más tarde?»_

Ella enrojeció y se mordió su labio inferior. Justo antes que se sentara y se refugiara con una cortina hecha de su propio cabello, Edward vio que ella estaba sonriendo.

Pasó dos horas leyendo un libro y tomando apuntes, y cuando finalmente se levantó, Edward se giró para verla. Sin embargo, ella agarró sus cosas y se fue.

Sobre la mesa y justo debajo del mensaje de su _post-it_, estaba escrito otro mensaje.

_«No, no puedes :)»_

Nunca un rechazo había sido tal detonante para seguir persistiendo. A pesar de ser una negativa sin rodeos, Edward sonrió al ver su letra escrita junto a la de él.

Pasó todo el fin de semana pensando en ella y en la forma en que sonrió cuando vio su mensaje. No era falta de interés, pensó. Quizás era falta de coraje. Se veía que la muchacha era tímida al ver como ella enrojecía. Quizás tenía que ser menos invasivo con ella.

El día lunes llegó y Edward hizo lo mismo en la biblioteca. Esta vez, cuando ella llegó con su bolso y vio otro mensaje de Edward, sonrió sin cubrirse.

Su corazón saltó dos veces.

Ella tomó el papelito y lo dejó sobre la portada de su libro para escribir una respuesta, y Edward se mordió todas las uñas durante las siguientes dos horas para saber que respondería esta vez.

Cuando se levantó y se fue, Edward fue directo hacia el papelillo.

_«Si no tengo una cena contigo, ¿puedo al menos tener tu nombre?»_

Ella había escrito debajo.

_«No puedes tenerlo. Es mío»_

Esta vez, la señora Platt sí regañó a Edward por soltar una fuerte carcajada.

Los días pasaron y los mensajes siguieron llegando. Al comienzo eran tal y como Edward había establecido; él dejaba el mensaje antes que ella llegara y él leía su respuesta justo después que se fuera. Pero luego ambos estuvieron de acuerdo sin siquiera hablarlo que no era suficiente.

Así que Edward se sentaba al lado de ella y le dejaba _post-it_ de tanto en tanto. A veces hablaban nimiedades y otras veces se contaban pequeñas curiosidades de su vida diaria.

Descubrió que era hija única y que su papá era muy protector con ella. Él le contó que era el mayor de tres hermanas y se sentía muy protector con cada una de ellas. Eso llevó a la conversación de las familias, luego de los lugares donde vivieron y en los lugares que les gustaría vivir.

También hablaron de gustos y se dieron cuenta que eran muy similares en algunas cosas —como que sus películas favoritas bordeaban el humor clásico y que su comida preferida era la pizza con queso extra— pero también tenían ciertas discrepancias. Una discusión bastante particular hizo a Edward morderse los labios para no reír y no ser regañado, pero no podía evitarlo al saber que ella creía con fervor que la solución a todos los problemas de la humanidad es la paz mundial.

_«¿Qué? Es cierto»_

_«Quizás tienes un poco de razón, pero es una respuesta muy Miss Universo, eso es todo.»_

La semana avanzó al igual que sus conversaciones y cada vez eran más y más esperadas. Era el momento favorito del día de Edward.

_«¿Qué lees?»_

_«Un libro de E. E. Cummings para mi clase de Literatura»_

_«¿Es interesante?»_

_«Mucho, ¿quieres ver?»_

Edward había descubierto que ella amaba leer incluso antes de conocerla así. Era la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban al pasar la página y esa adorable forma en arrugar su nariz cuando no podía esperar para saber qué ocurriría después.

Ella le entregó el libro de poemas y él leyó:

_Ignoro tu destreza para cerrar y abrir  
pero, cierto es que algo me dice  
que la voz de tus ojos es más profunda que todas las rosas._

El la vio de reojo y sonrió al tenerla tan cerca. Su mirada chocolate estaba clavada en la suya y con un suave toque de su lengua, mojó sus labios entreabiertos mientras esperaba que él terminara de leer. Apoyó su cara en una de sus manos y giró su cabeza con interés.

Él tomó su lápiz y pensó nuevamente lo hermosa que era.

_«No soy poeta, pero creo que la voz de tus ojos es más profunda que todas las rosas»_

Ella sonrió y enrojeció en el proceso. Luego agarró su lápiz y escribió abajo.

_«Mi nombre es Bella»_

Y después de sonreírle, agarró sus cosas y se fue.

Edward llegó a su casa con la sonrisa más idiota de la humanidad. No demoró más de cinco minutos para que su hermana menor, Alice, se lo hiciera saber.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién es, qué?

—Ya sabes —sonrió con picardía, indicándolo con el dedo—, la que te tiene en ese estado.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo indiferente, pero no podía evitar seguir sonriendo.

Fue a la cocina para coger una manzana antes de cenar y Alice le siguió.

—¿Es por eso que vuelves a casa más tarde?

Edward mascó y tragó antes de hablar.

—Es porque paso a la biblioteca, Alice.

—Entonces la conociste en la biblioteca —como Edward no respondió y volvió a morder su manzana, no hizo falta más explicaciones—. Eso es tan romántico —suspiró ensoñadora—. Quiero que alguien se vea así de estúpido por mí como tú te ves por ella.

—¡Hey! Más respeto con tu hermano mayor y además —le indicó— no tienes derecho a enamorarte aun. Tienes catorce años y eres un bebé. Tienes que esperar al menos… hasta los treinta años.

—Ya quisieras.

—Apuesto que papá estará de acuerdo conmigo.

—Papá me quiere con un cinturón de castidad hasta que muera —Alice rodó los ojos.

—¿Ves? Otra persona sensata en esta familia —él sonrió y botó el resto de manzana a la basura.

Mientras se lavaba las manos Alice llegó a su lado con su mirada inocente.

—¿Y? —parpadeó varias veces y Edward se mordió su mejilla para no reírse. Ella siempre hacía eso para sonsacar información— ¿Ya has salido con ella?

—No es así, Alice…

—¿Así, cómo? ¿No te gusta? ¿A ella no le gustas?

Edward bufó, engreído, levantando una ceja.

—Claro que le gusto.

—Entonces invítala a salir. ¡Ah! Pero regálale algo antes. Así sus endorfinas estarán altas y con su buen humor no podrá rechazarte.

Edward rio y despeinó el cabello de su hermana, pero aquella idea quedó rondando por su cabeza.

—¿De dónde sacas esa información? Además, eres demasiado pequeña para estas cosas —dijo distraído, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, ya que desde ese momento estaba pensando cuál sería el mejor obsequio para Bella.

Estuvo toda la noche preparándolo y cuando fue tiempo de irse a clases tenía las ojeras más grandes que había visto. Ni siquiera cuando estudiaba le quedaban tan amoratadas. Pero había valido la pena y no esperaba para entregárselo a Bella.

Sus clases fueron como un borrón ese día. Casi se queda dormido en una, y en la siguiente su pie se movía insistente mientras pensaba en la expresión que ella tendría cuando le diera el regalo.

Justo a la hora de su encuentro, Edward cruzó las puertas de la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa. Vio que Bella estaba recién llegando y acomodando sus cosas en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el cabello de las pequeñas motas de nieve. Su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas por el clima y cuando ella lo vio le dedicó una sonrisa iluminada.

Es hermosa. Siempre había sido así de hermosa, pero esta vez, estaba siendo hermosa para él.

Edward se sentó a su lado y ambos sacaron sus cosas para estudiar.

_«Bueno, Bella, mi nombre es Edward. Sólo por si quieres saberlo»_

Ella sonrió y alargó su brazo para escribir.

_«Lo sabía. Está escrito en tu libreta de notas»_

Hace mucho tiempo que Edward no enrojecía, y esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Bella se mordió su labio inferior y veía lo difícil que era para ella no reír.

_«Entonces estuve en desventaja todo este tiempo. Creo que merezco algo de indemnización»_

_«Difícilmente fue un daño, Edward»_

_«Así lo siento, Bella. DEBES recompensarme ahora»_

_«¿Y qué quieres de recompensa?»_

Muchas ideas volaron por la cabeza del ojiverde, y ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente noble como para compartirla en voz alta. Así que optó por decir la menos evidente.

_«¿Qué tal tu número de teléfono?»_

Bella sonrió y negó con suavidad.

_«No tengo teléfono»_

_«Vaya… esa es una mentira horrible»_

Él le dio una mirada de desconfianza y Bella hizo como que se escandalizaba.

_«Yo no miento. Simplemente no tengo uno… ¿demándame?»_

_«Te pediré algo mejor; una cena conmigo. De todas formas me la debes de mucho antes»_

Ella vio lo que Edward puso, sin embargo no escribió su respuesta de inmediato. Mordisqueó su sus nudillos mientras leía y Edward supuso que no estaba atenta a su lectura, porque llevaba más de diez minutos en la misma página.

Finalmente, agarró su lápiz y escribió.

_«No puedo. Lo siento»_

Edward frunció su entrecejo.

_«¿Por qué no?»_

Bella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. Es como si buscara decirle algo sólo con la mirada. Edward estaba desesperado por saber qué era.

_«Sólo no puedo»_

Él pensó en preguntarle otra vez por qué no podía, pero se arrepintió a último momento. Su entrecejo fruncido se borró de inmediato al recordar que podría pedírselo después de darle el regalo que tenía para ella.

Después de todo, Alice había dicho que sus endorfinas subirían y así diría que sí.

Y no podía creer que estaba siguiendo los consejos amorosos de su hermana de catorce años.

Tomó otro _post-it_ y escribió con rapidez, y mientras Bella leía él buscaba en su bolso para entregarle su presente.

_«Te tengo un regalo. No gasté dinero, así que no te sirve de excusa para rechazarlo»_

Él levantó la vista mientras revolvía las cosas de su bolso y vio que ella tenía una expresión de desconcierto. Como si no se la creyera del todo. Como si fuese imposible que él le fuese a dar un regalo a ella.

Edward sonrió con más ganas cuando encontró el paquete y lo sacó con suavidad para dejarlo justo frente a ella. Bella lo miró, sin reconocer lo que le estaba dando. Él agarró otro papel y escribió sobre él. Lo pegó sobre la caja del CD y casi no podía detenerse de saltar sobre su silla por la emoción.

_«Te hice un CD con mis canciones favoritas y algunas que me recuerdan a ti. Espero que te gusten»_

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y su boca formó una perfecta «O».

Edward siempre había pensado que ella era un libro abierto en el tema de demostrar sentimientos. Sabía cuando estaba alegre cuando había tenido un buen día, o si estaba enojada porque tuvo una prueba especialmente difícil y ella se molestaba porque no le fue tan bien como ella esperaba. Pero ahora, cuando vio su labio inferior temblar justo antes que ella se levantara como resorte de su silla, él sintió que su corazón se rompió un poco.

Estaba claramente triste.

Desolada.

Y él había provocado eso.

Con torpeza agarró sus cosas y las metió en su mochila sin ningún tipo de ceremonia. Edward se levantó también sin saber qué hacer ni cómo disculparse. En realidad no sabía qué había hecho para alterarla de esa forma. Sin embargo, la culpabilidad lo hacía sentir horrible.

—Bella… Bella, por favor… —susurró muy despacio mientras ella seguía juntando sus papeles con manos temblorosas— Bella, lo siento tanto… —dijo más fuerte y la bibliotecaria lo hizo callar y le dio una mirada envenenada— Bella… —volvió a susurrar, tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

Edward la tomó de la muñeca como un movimiento desesperado y ella levantó la mirada con los ojos muy brillosos. Él tragó pesado. Bella estaba tratando de no llorar frente a él y quería irse con algo de dignidad, así que Edward soltó su agarre con suavidad y asintió de mala gana.

No quería dejarla ir, pero tampoco podía obligarla a quedarse.

Así que con la frustración bullendo por sus venas vio ir a Bella y él no pudo hacer más que mirar.

. . .

Edward fue el resto de la semana a la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrarse con Bella y hablar más calmadamente, pero ese momento nunca ocurrió. Cada día escribía un mensaje para ella y lo dejaba en su lugar habitual. Estos _post-it_ se fueron acumulando y eventualmente dejó de escribirlos.

Sin embargo, uno en especial lo guardó, porque a pesar de las muchas cosas que se dijeron por papelillos, había una en particular que jamás le dijo y se arrepentía. Esperaba que Bella le diera la oportunidad de explicarse, disculparse y decírselo algún día.

Cuando caminaba entre clases esperaba encontrarse con ella en algún momento, pero como suponía, buscar una alumna en un mar de más de cinco mil estudiantes era algo así como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Fueron pasando los días y los exámenes robaron las pocas horas que tenía libre. Afortunadamente el tiempo que había pasado en la biblioteca con Bella sí había dado fruto. A pesar de tener la mente cinco mil metros sobre el cielo, el recuerdo de lo que había estudiado estaba presente. Así que aprobó sus exámenes con muy buenos resultados.

Y aun no veía a Bella.

Se sentía horrible. Había acabado con una relación tan inocente y especial, y no sabía como devolver el tiempo para no haber cometido los mismos errores. Ahora mismo no le pediría salir a Bella ni le habría dado ningún regalo. La había presionado. La agobió. Y al final, la perdió. ¿No se había dado cuenta acaso que lo que tenían ya era genial? ¿Por qué tuvo que ambicionar y perderlo todo?

Por lo mismo nunca la fue a buscar a ninguna de sus clases. Había averiguado su horario en un patético intento de estar más cerca de ella, pero después lo pensó mejor y se dijo que no era lo correcto. Si Bella quisiera verlo, habría ido a la biblioteca como siempre. Ella sabía que podría encontrarlo ahí.

Así que estaba en un maldito punto muerto. No podía hacer nada más que aceptar su rechazo mudo.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, la vio.

Él había salido a comprar algunos ingredientes para la tarta de fresas que haría su madre. Edward le había pedido expresamente ese sabor, porque las fresas le recordaban a Bella. Ella tenía ese aroma frutal que lo volvía tan loco cada vez que ella movía su cabello de un hombro a otro.

Así que cuando salió de la tienda de abarrotes y la vio cruzando la calle para llegar a la librería, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y la siguió.

No sabía qué le diría ni cómo la abordaría, sólo sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella en ese mismo instante. Al menos para aclarar las cosas.

Y, esperaba, solucionar todo y seguir donde lo habían dejado.

Bella pasó despreocupadamente entre un pasillo y otro sin enterarse que Edward la estaba viendo. Pasaba su dedo índice por los títulos de los ejemplares y se mordía su labio inferior, de seguro pensando en qué libro llevarse a casa.

Cuando pasó al pasillo de ciencia ficción, Edward no pudo soportar más la expectativa. Fue hacia ella con nada más que los nervios borbotando por su garganta.

Bella lo percibió sin que él dijera nada. Se giró y esos enormes ojos poseían un sinfín de emociones nadando en aquel mar achocolatado. Abrió la boca y, como si se hubiese arrepentido de decir algo, la volvió a cerrar.

Edward sintió aquello como una bofetada.

¿Tan difícil era para ella hablar con él?

—Bella, necesito decirte algo y quiero que me pongas mucha atención —ella abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a irse, pero Edward fue más rápido y se paró frente a ella— Por favor —rogó y trató que con su mirada le demostrara lo mucho que quería que ella lo intentara.

Bella cerró los ojos y por tortuosos diez segundos Edward esperó que ella tomara una decisión.

Finalmente ella asintió, abrió los ojos y se mordió su mejilla, esperando a que Edward hablara.

Él suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

—Eso es un poco difícil —rio sin humor y Bella giró su cabeza hacia un lado, sin entender—. Quiero decir, esto de hablarte. Siempre se nos dio tan bien el _lenguaje post-it,_ ¿sabes? Creo que contigo he tenido una las conversaciones con el sexo opuesto más largas e interesantes, y ni siquiera hemos realmente hablado. Así que… es difícil. Hablar —indicó—. Contigo.

A Bella se le aguaron los ojos y pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, por si la tenía mojada.

Edward se pateó internamente.

—Quiero decir, es increíblemente fácil hablar contigo, pero no así. Me siento tan lejos de ti ahora mismo, Bella. A kilómetros de distancia. Y no entiendo como llegamos acá, sin siquiera pasar por una pelea. Es así como ha funcionado mi vida y mis pocas relaciones amorosas hasta el momento; pasa un periodo feliz, la cago, hay una pelea y luego se acaba. Claramente cometí un error y lo lamento. No debí presionarte y me siento como un idiota. Sólo que… pelea conmigo, Bella. No quiero que esto se acabe sin siquiera haberlo conversado. Necesitaba que me escucharas y ahora necesito que me hables. Grítame. Insúltame. Pero no me dejes sin siquiera demostrar una emoción.

Bella se mordió los labios y negó furiosamente con la cabeza. Esta vez Edward vio que ella estaba llorando. Sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban enrojecidos y su piel moteada de pequeñas pecas estaba mojada con sus lágrimas.

Se sintió como un idiota, pidiéndole y exigiéndole a una muchacha algo que claramente no quería hacer.

La tomó de sus brazos y la llevó hacia una de los bancos que estaban en un rincón.

Quiso abrazarla. Demonios, quería besar cada una de las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Pero, lamentablemente, no era nada de ella. Quizás le molestaría. Quizás ella lo odiaba.

No tenía idea.

Y eso le molestaba más que nada.

—Por favor, Bella —susurró muy cerca de ella, mientras le limpiaba las mejillas con sus pulgares—. Habla conmigo.

Bella sollozó un rato en silencio, pero en ningún momento dejó de verlo a los ojos. Después que se calmara y pudiera tomar una gran bocanada de aire, sacó su mochila de su espalda y la puso en sus piernas. Edward la vio con atención mientras ella abría su cierre y sacaba un lápiz de tinta y un taco de _post-it._

_«No puedo hablar contigo, Edward. No de la forma que tú lo deseas»_

Edward no comprendió lo que ella quería decir.

Negó con la cabeza, agarrando sus pequeñas manos con las suyas.

—No entiendo, Bella. Tendré lo que sea que me quieras dar. Por favor no me dejes en la duda.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y soltó su agarre.

Luego, los levantó y comenzó a moverlas frente a él.

Y Edward comprendió todo.

Y se sintió como un idiota.

Bella hizo algunos gestos y señaló su boca y negó. Luego señaló sus oídos y negó nuevamente.

Por eso había recibido tantas negativas de parte de ella. Su vida estaba basada en ellas.

Y ella había evitado decirle porque no confiaba en él. ¿Por qué debería? No sabía nada de él. Y él no sabía nada de ella.

Pero quería.

Quería conocerla.

¿Cómo decirle eso si veía en su mirada lo mismo que vio cuando le dio aquel CD?

Tristeza y desolación.

No tenía ninguna expectativa sobre él.

—Bella, yo… no me importa —susurró—. No tiene importancia para mí, ¿vale? Nunca he conocido una chica como tú y… ah, mierda. Lo siento, no quería decirlo así. A lo que me refiero es que todo es distinto cuando estoy a tu lado… No, espera, quiero decir que eres especial… para mí…

Ella agarró sus manos y negó suavemente. Tenía su labio inferior muy agarrado con sus dientes y una mirada suplicante.

—No cambia nada, ¿me entiendes? —preguntó— Nada.

Ella agarró su lápiz y escribió.

_«No digas cosas que no sientes. Es mejor que dejemos esto hasta acá»_

Edward leyó y sintió que algo crecía dentro de él.

Algo parecido a la ira, pero de alguna forma, más potente y significativo.

Agarró el lápiz de ella y escribió debajo de mensaje.

_«Entonces no escribas cosas que no sientes»_

—Tal vez cambien algunas cosas —él se encogió de hombros, para decirle que no le importaba—. Quizás debería tomar una clase de lenguaje de señas, o quizás comprar más tacos de _post-it_. Nos las hemos apañado bastante bien todo este tiempo. Es solo que —se pasó su mano por su cabella y gruñó— no quiero que esto se acabe sin empezar, ¿me entiendes? Y no puedo. Tú tampoco deberías siquiera considerarlo.

Él recordó el _post-it_ que jamás le entregó y ahora era el mejor momento de enseñárselo.

Buscó en su bolsillo trasero, y justo al lado de las fotografías de sus hermanas estaba doblado un pequeño mensajillo ultra gastado y algo desteñido.

Él sonrió y se lo dejó en su mano.

—Lo escribí hace un tiempo y quiero que lo tengas. Decidas lo que decidas.

Bella lo dudó un momento, pero al final con dedos temblorosos lo desdobló y acarició sus bordes como si fuera un regalo preciado.

Y cuando lo leyó, jadeó.

_«Ya te lo había dicho antes y al parecer alguien me robó las líneas antes de decírtelo, pero creo que es cierto. La voz de tus ojos es más profunda que todas las rosas. Y eres hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que he conocido jamás. No lo dudes ni lo olvides.»_

—Es cierto —susurró, atreviéndose a acariciar su mejilla sonrosada con uno de sus nudillos—, cada palabra. Jamás lo dudes.

Y con el atrevimiento del momento, Edward bajó sus dedos a su barbilla y la levantó. Luego se inclinó a ella lentamente, esperando su negativa para detenerse a tiempo.

Esta jamás llegó.

Y fue así como Edward juntó sus labios con suavidad, apenas apretando su labio inferior con los suyos.

Bella levantó su mano y con movimientos titubeantes, llegó a tocar la mejilla del ojiverde. Luego, con algo más de valentía, arrastró sus uñas por detrás de su oreja y llegó hasta su nuca.

Edward tembló y acercó más sus cuerpos. Ambos agradecieron la cercanía.

Bella suspiró en su boca y él creyó que jamás lo habían besado así. Como si fuera lo más importante del universo. Así que Edward se esforzó por hacerla sentir del mismo modo, porque era exactamente así como lo sentía.

Cuando el aire fue extraído de sus pulmones y no pudieron soportarlo más, fue el momento en que se separaron. Ambos estaban jadeantes y sonrojados, y Edward sonrió al ver a Bella con el labio inferior levemente hinchado. Pasó su pulgar y lamió sus propios labios, aun recordando su toque y su sabor.

Quería repetirlo lo antes posible.

Bella sonrió, porque vio el deseo en aquellos pozos verde esmeralda. Y le creyó, porque reflejada en sus ojos vio lo que él veía. Y se veía hermosa.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Bella recogió su lápiz que había caído al suelo y sin dejar de saborear sus labios, escribió con rapidez un rápido mensaje en uno de sus _post-it._

_«¿Aun está en pie la oferta de la cena?»_

Edward rio e hizo como que se la pensaba. Sin embargo, estaba extasiado por dentro.

Tomó su lápiz y escribió con extrema lentitud.

_«Podría comer. ¿Pizza con extra queso? ¿Te parece?»_

Bella asintió con entusiasmo y se levantó con rapidez, arrastrándolo a él en el proceso. Había dado unos pasos y ella se giró y se colgó a su cuello para plantarle un beso sonoro en sus labios. Sonrió con picardía y se mordió los labios.

Edward volvió a sorprenderse de lo hermosa que era.

Siempre lo pensó, pero ahora planeaba hacérselo saber cada vez que pudiera.

Salieron de la librería y Edward agarró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Y cuando ella miró su creación y luego a sus ojos, él sonrió.

—Hermosa —le dijo justo antes de bajar su cabeza y besarla tan lentamente como fuera posible.

.

.

.


End file.
